We have demonstrated that an ensemble of isolated quantum systems may be employed as a quantum computer. NMR computing is a step towards this construct and we are exploring both the power and limitations of this implementation. Over the last year we have studied the scaling laws for NMR implementations of specific algorithms, including error correction.